Moonlight Sonata
by KathPotter92
Summary: After Katherine Pierce ran away from Klaus she comes back to London looking for peace. Instead of that she finds helsef involved in Harry Potter's messy life and even sharing some dreams with him.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine POV

She ran away from him before he could see her. This encounter was not what she expected when she came to London. Of course she knew who and what he was, but she was not ready to let him know who she was yet. Her perfectly curled hair fluttered in the wind she was dressed in black leather and wore black stilettos as it was her style. Katherine Pierce was not a woman you mess up with, on the contrary her goal in life was to mess up with people, get what she wanted and leave to get another favor in a new city. Every one of her actions went unnoticed until he bumped into her that night. He was tall, his green eyes glimmering with the lights on the street, black-haired he carried that lightning bolt scar as a reminder of his former life. She knew he was working for the Ministry and that he would cause her trouble but she did not care, after all she knew how to handle men in every possible way. But she had to be fair and admit that he would be a great problem if he found out she was in the city.

She run down the street until she was able to get a cab and gave the driver a fake address near her real apartment. You are never cautious enough when it comes to safety. That was her mantra; when you spend your life escaping you know nothing else. She was thinking about all this when the taxi stopped, the driver turned around to get his money but what he got was not even a bit near what he expected. Her face became cruel, the face of a monster 'Please, don't scream' she said politely looking right into the driver's eyes. Then she bit him and drank his warm blood, minutes passed while she fed on the man. Once she was done, she wiped the blood from her face with the driver's jacket 'Now go home, remember nothing' and so he did while she walked towards her apartment.

She took the lift to the 12th floor and opened her apartment's door without making any noise. The dim light of the living room made her feel a stranger in her own house. She headed to her room and took off her clothes, opening a drawer she took her sexy black nightgown and went to have a relaxing bath. She always hated what came after traveling, jet lag and the feeling of weariness.

She opened the tap and let the hot water run until the bathtub was full. Then she entered and let her body relax in the welcoming warmth of the water. Then she allowed herself to think about Lizza and how she had died in her arms and once again with tears in her eyes she promised herself that Klaus would pay for his crimes. He was the reason she abandoned everything she knew back in Illinois and returned to London looking for peace. But she already knew that with Klaus still alive and lurking around looking for her, she would never have peace. Back to the day when they first met, he looked like an intelligent and cultivated man; now he was just a monster looking for power.

Dreams POV

He looked at her and she looked back at him as if it was the first time. He lowered his head to kiss her on the cheek, surprisingly she found herself wanting more than what he offered her. She got up on her tip toes and slowly approximated her lips to his. And for the first time in her whole life he rejected her, turning his face away. She smiled as if accepting the challenge; she loved to play.

Katherine POV

She woke up in the middle of the confusion; soon she realized she had fallen asleep in the bathtub. She had had one of those pleasurable dreams in which you wake up not knowing what you dreamt about but yet you know it was something good. She got out of the water and wrapped herself with the towel. Then she took the hair dryer and dried the dampness of her hair before going to bed. She dressed in the nightgown and went to sleep. She had something very important to do the next morning and she needed to rest properly.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV

He had this feeling you get when someone is spying on you, while he was in the street. Once he got in his car the sensation disappeared. He let it go, maybe he was getting paranoid, he drove to his house without stopping at any traffic light. London streets were always crowded, but for some reason not today. That increased the sensation of being observed and the only place he felt completely safe was either Hogwarts or his modest house at the end of Fulham Street. Once he was there, he parked his car and got in the house.

It was 4 in the morning and he was still awake, insomnia was the only thing he kept from the old times when Voldemort inhabited his dreams and left nothing of him in the mornings. Truth be told it didn't really bothered him, he spent most of nights at work and being able to spend a whole night without closing his eyelids was an advantage. Mornings were another story; he was not a morning person. He enjoyed lying in bed till late and having breakfast on his PJs and not in his working clothes. Reading the news in The Daily Prophet without looking at the clock with a good coffee in his hands was his definition of a perfect morning, well not quite but close enough...

Finally he was able to close his eyes and slowly abandoned his consciousness, letting the sweet unconsciousness take hold of him.

Dream POV

She looked at him and he looked back at her as if it was the first time. He lowered his head to kiss her on the cheek. Slowly she got up on her tip toes and approximated her lips to his. He rejected her without knowing why. He thought she might get angry with him but she smiled as if accepting an unknown challenge. He loved the way she smiled as if there was nothing that could cloud her happiness.

Katherine POV

She woke up in the morning as if she would have not gotten enough sleep. Which of course was not true, she had slept the whole night with no interruptions. As much as she wanted to stay in bed she stood up and got dressed. She had her breakfast on the lift, a hot young neighbor; she liked food to take away.

For those who knew Katherine, that behavior was their daily bread. For those who didn't know her, she was a creepy evil bitch. She never killed unless it was strictly necessary to survive, the survival of the fittest she called it. She was visiting her friend Robert to get something he kept for her, something Klaus wanted and her leverage in many ways.

She took the small package he handed her and with two kisses on the cheeks she left Robert on that corner between Regent and Vigo Streets. She put the package in her purse and credit card in hand she visited every single shop in Oxford Street, she needed new clothing. But bad luck got her in the middle of a situation she would not be able to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron POV

There was a flood of calls that morning at the Auror department and Harry was nowhere to be found. His turn starts at six in the afternoon and he was obviously sleeping, Ronald Weasley his best friend knew that. He called him as soon as the calls stopped for a moment. He let the phone rang a couple of times. Then a sleepy voice answered 'What's wrong Ron?' he said 'We need you at Oxford Street Harry, there is a crazy former Death Eater threatening people just to see you.' his voice sounded concerned. 'I'll be there in 5' Harry said before he hung up.

Harry POV

Damned be Ron, he was dreaming about the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But he had to let his dream go and start thinking about his duty. In all the years he had been working for the Auror's Department at the Ministry this wasn't the first time they have come up with a situation like this. Everybody knew where he worked at, and many have tried to kill him or just get a signed photo by using tricks like calling and saying someone had attacked their house just to get to him. Instead of taking his car he used the apparition, and just as he said, he was there in five minutes. He saw a crowd stacked at the doors of HMV, muggles and wizards alike. He decided to appear himself into the shop itself to avoid the questions and the people.

Once he was inside he went to the upper part of the building looking for the hostages the Death Eater had locked. He followed his instincts until he found the place, he saw the Death Eater and the Death Eater saw him, but he couldn't recognize him. So he spoke up and clearly 'I was told you wanted to see me' Harry said very self-confident, 'I did Potter' he spoke as if he was intimidated by Harry's presence. 'Let all these people go and then we will talk' Harry was not sure that it would be so easy but he got to try. 'And let all my leverage go with them? I don't think so Potter' his voice clear and full of hate 'You killed my wife, and you will pay for it' Harry had no idea of what he was talking about; for sure if his wife had been a Death Eater, he might have killed her without even noticing in the last battle.

'Ok I get it you are hurt, I killed your wife, maybe so...I don't know, I did what I had to do I am sure.' Harry did not know what to say. 'I will get just one hostage, the rest of them can go home and then we will talk' he turned around to have a look at all the hostages he had. And in the most unexpected way Harry met the girl in his dreams. She was a slender brunette with long curly hair, and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen for sure. She was even more beautiful in person. She carried at least six bags from different shops in her hand and for some reason she didn't look scared at all.

Katherine POV

What an inconvenient setback, this idiot was holding me while Harry Potter was staring right at me. This was going all wrong, I could easily snap this idiot's neck but then Harry would start asking questions and the last thing I want is him following my tracks. What a blast...my shopping morning ruined.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry POV

The Death Eater was holding her strongly, and he wondered if he was somehow hurting her, but she did not complain. 'What's your name?' he asked, although he never knew if it was out of curiosity or just because he wanted to make her feel better 'My name is Katherine' she answered, sounding for the first time scared or was it bothered? He never knew that either.

But suddenly everything happened too fast, the death Eater attacked him with a Cruciatus curse and he dodged it gracefully the next second he was lying on the floor watching the guy hitting Katherine, hard, and he took his wand out of his jean's back pocket and screamed 'Stupefy'. Then the man stopped and fell to the ground with a thud sound. Katherine stared at him astonished; he was still holding his wand on his right hand.

Katherine POV

She had never seen a wizard using real magic with a real wand and was very surprised. She had to admit that from the perspective she had Harry was a hell of a good looking guy, with those deep green eyes. He looked as if she had discovered his most hidden secret, and a bit lost too. 'Are you alright?' he asked her 'I am'she said.

Harry POV

For a second he thought he might have deceived her but then she asked 'What is that you are holding?' shit, he was in trouble 'This?' he said showing her his wand. 'Yeah that. What happened to this man? And what the hell did you do to knock him like that?' He tried his last resort to trick her, 'I threw one of this and hit him in the head with it' he said not convincingly at all, for she said 'Yeah, because knocking someone out by throwing a wooden stick, is something you see in your everyday life, right?' she asked sarcastically, and he laughed "If she only knew…" he thought to himself. He struggled between telling her the truth or just erase her memories and let her go; but something was holding him, she had him absolutely charmed and he could not let go of her so easy.

Then they heard some steps and minutes after, Ron came into the room and saw the scene before he got time to answer. "Saved by the bell" he thought.

Katherine POV

The ginger-haired guy and Harry, told her to wait right where she was, but there was no way in hell that she was staying there to be interrogated or worse. So she escaped as soon as they stopped watching her, although she would have loved to see Harry get out of the I-saw-your-wand situation. She used the fire exit to leave the building and as if nothing had happened she went to a Costas Café to get some lunch. All the hostage-thing made her feel hungry, but it was too early to feed on a human and be unnoticed. So she contented herself with a sandwich and a coffee for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry POV

When he came back from talking to Ron, Katherine was gone. "Damn it" he felt both sad and relieved, he had lost his opportunity to talk to her but he had escaped the uncomfortable questions she probably had prepared. Maybe she was scared, but escaping was no normal behavior. He went home that day with an uneasy feeling, the girl of his dream had been just in front of him and he let her escape. There was no way that could have been a coincidence. He was given the rest of the day free and he dedicated it to stroll through the crowded London's streets, wandering and thinking about this girl again and again. His steps led him to "The Leaky Cauldron", there he found some old friends having a beer and decided to stay, and have one himself. Seamus and dean had been a very important part of his old life at Hogwarts School and talking about those year's anecdotes always put him in a really good mood, if you add a few beers to the equation it was the perfect afternoon; so perfect that he almost forgot about the girl and the incident that morning. He stayed there until it was well past 7 and then decided to walk home; he was a little tipsy to drive.

Katherine POV

She went home to leave all her shopping bags and her little secret package and get changed to have dinner with Robert in a less private place. She had a shower and put on a simple black dress and some fancy stilettos she brought that morning, jacket, purse and ready to go out and have some fun for one night. Somehow she was not able to forget about those deep green eyes, they haunted her every time she closed her own eyes. The power of a gaze could be very powerful and that one in particular had her completely lost. And that for someone who always wanted to be in control of the situation was serious trouble. She walked to the restaurant, she was early so she had no hurry it was almost 6 in the afternoon when she got to her destiny. Once she was with Robert she turned into a mellow kitten, she loved to deceive men into thinking she was a helpless and sweet girl, when in reality she was a dangerous panther ready to attack her prey but oh well who was her to tell them otherwise.

They laughed and had the most delicious of dinners, apart from blood of course. When time came she said her goodbyes and walked in the opposite direction. Although the dinner was great, she always craved something more filling. A homeless person's blood would do for the night.

Harry POV

The sound of stilettos hitting the ground woke him from his daydream, but before he could find out where the sound came from they stopped and an almost inaudible grunt followed. He was about to walk past the alley when he looked more carefully into the darkness, something moved, an almost invisible shadow crossed his field of view but to be fair he was too boozy to make any shape out of the dark. Someone hit him and walked into the alley, and then he heard a scream, the scream of a woman. "Lumos" he said and as tipsy as he was he could see the woman and a man grabbing her with no mercy by the hair. He attacked the man to set her free but he was stronger than he thought and he was in no position to fight, the man bit him hard in his right shoulder then he cast a spell but it never hit him cause he ran away, he tried to follow but admitted his defeat, at least he had seen his face and he would remember. After the man escaped he helped the woman out of the alley into the lights.


	6. Chapter 6

Well guys I would like to know your thoughts on the story so far, to see if you like it or not. I don't have a lot of time to write because of my job and I would like to know if it's being something you like and in general to hear some feedback from you! Thank you very much!

Katherine POV

That idiot almost got her, she didn't even know him but she was positive he worked for Klaus. But there he was, her personal savior from that morning, it seemed like that guy was everywhere, and his eyes, his eyes too. She was grateful for his help and also the darkness which helped her to clean the blood from her mouth and made invisible the corpse of the homeless man she just drained of blood to death. He carried her to the light, she was hurt, the guy who attacked her had time enough to stake her. He was hurt too his shoulder bled profusely in the place he had bitten him, it was not deathly but sure it was hurtful. When the light illuminated her face his expression changed to one of surprise and pure concern as he also saw the wound made by the stake. She would heal quickly given the blood she had taken. By the time he saw the wound it was merely a scratch a bloody scratch but a scratch never the less. Some stitches would do, his shoulder on the other hand…looked terrible. The vampire had torn flesh and muscle, that wound must be taken care of soon or he would bleed to death. "Are you ok?" he asked her kindly, "I am fine, it's you who need help." He stared at his shoulder for a minute or two; he was not worried, not a bit. Well he should be.

Harry POV

Well he was screwed he was not going to deny it, she had seen him using magic twice and now he was hurt and needed magic to cure himself but how would he do that without making her suspicious of his powers. Furthermore he was yet pretty drunk and if he kept losing blood he would faint. He had to act quickly. The only thing he cared about was her, he saw her again, she was lovely dressed in black, damn it, he had to cure himself. He would erase her memories later. She ripped her blouse and tied it around his shoulder the tighter she could, Harry didn´t even have time to argue or act. She held him and walked towards the illuminated street looking for a taxi. The truth was he was starting to feel fuzzy and light headed. She took her phone and started to look for an address in Google maps. Given that there were no taxis to be found Katherine left him sitting on the street and run towards the first car she saw.

Katherine POV

He was bleeding out. She had to act quick, lucky for him she saw a car driving down the street and approached it. As soon as the driver opened the window she compelled him to take them to San Mungo's Hospital of Magical injuries. She acted as quick as possible but when she got to Harry on the street he had already fainted. Katherine carried him to the car and in fifteen minutes they were at the hospital. She compelled the driver to forget and got out of the car with Harry. The building seemed abandoned but of course that was just the anti-muggle protection. As soon as she crossed the door the smell of hospital stroked her nostrils, there sitting in a small white counter was an old welcome witch who immediately recognized Harry and called for a stretcher. "What happened?" she asked. "I was being attacked and he found me, a crazy guy bit him and he is lost a lot of blood". The witch told the stretcher-bearer to take him to floor number one for creature-induced injuries. Somehow she knew it wasn't just any kind of bite. As soon as she left him at the hospital she flew. She could not afford being asked questions. She went home, showered and cleaned the blood from her body and while she was cleaning the blood from under her nails she fell asleep on the couch. It had been a very long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry POV

He woke up in a white room dimly illuminated. He could not tell what time it was, there were no windows. His whole body ached and a band aid covered his hurt shoulder. Sitting in an armchair on the corner was Hermione who had fallen asleep with a book in her lap. Where was the girl who took him to the hospital? And more importantly how did she know where to take him? A few minutes later Hermione opened her eyes and run towards him to hug him. "How are you Harry? What happened? Who was the girl who took you to the hospital?" too many questions he was still feeling a bit dizzy. "Long story, can I leave the hospital already?" he had not answered her questions he needed to get out of there and clear his mind to tell her everything. "The doctor said you lost a lot of blood and that it would be advisable if you stayed here for a few days just in case." He could not stay there a few days he had things to do, a woman to find. Of course he did not ask Hermione where she was. It was clear that she had run away. "The heck with advisable, I am leaving. Now" he incorporated in his stretcher and tried to stand up, he lost his vision for a few seconds but pretended to be alright.

Hermione POV

Of course he hadn't fooled Hermione Granger "Harry I think you should stay, at least for a while" she knew how stubborn he could be, but he would not leave the hospital at least until he could stand without getting dizzy. She knew what he was thinking about, the mysterious girl who had taken him there. The only description she had was from the welcoming nurse who of course was more concerned with Harry's wellbeing than with looking at the woman's face. She said the woman was a tall brunette with curly hair, no name, no phone number, nothing. Of course she had been investigating around. Ron had told her all about the incident earlier that day in HMV and the mysterious brunette with curly hair that was hold hostage by the Death Eater. It might have all been a coincidence but in this world coincidences do not exist.

Harry POV

A few hours went by and he was starting to feel a bit better, he had been at the hospital for twelve hours. The girl of his dreams might as well be far gone by now. He was getting desperate, he had to leave. He got out of the stretcher put on the clothing Hermione had kindly got him and opened the door of the room slowly. He listened carefully; he did not want to get caught escaping the hospital. He walked tiptoeing through the long halls of the first floor and took the lift. There he felt safe enough to disappear. He appeared himself in his house and tried using a locator spell to find this woman. But of course he failed.


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine POV

Katherine felt someone trying to locate her using a locator spell, lucky her she was always ready for that. After running away from Klaus for years a girl learns her tricks. She had an amulet which protected her from anybody who tried to find her using those kind of spells. She decided that after all the incidents of the week she needed to lay low.

A month had passed since the incident in HMV and the alley but she kept reading the news every morning. The first few days "The Daily Prophet" talked about the heroic Harry Potter saving the hostages and the mysterious girl, and then they also mentioned Harry's hospitalization after he was bit by some random guy in the street. They even talked briefly about the homeless person she left in the alley. But the last week or two she read the paper everything had gone back to normal, so she decided it was time to hit the streets again. Only she would be much more careful, because Klaus was following her steps very closely. The bite Harry had taken was clearly meant for her.

Harry POV

Hermione had been a bit angry when she found out he had run away from the hospital without telling her or anyone. The thing that bothered him the most was that it was useless. He had tried the locator spell and did not work. It felt as if something was pushing his magic back, as if she did not want to be found. There was something off about all this and he would not stop until he found out what it was. A month had gone by since he was at the hospital. His shoulder still ached and the wound had not healed completely, he was starting to be concerned about it. No magic would heal it and he felt sicker every day. In fact the color of his skin around the shoulder was bright red and was starting to become a bit grayish in the borders of the bite. The thought of it being poisoned crossed his mind a few times, but he pushed it away, he would deal with it later. He had located cameras all around the city especially near the place where the attack had happened. Every day he checked the footage, it seemed as if she had disappeared into the thin air. He was starting to feel that he would never see her again until…


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine POV

Katherine was still thinking about the attack in the alley. So she decided it was worth to investigate the scene just in case something might have gone unnoticed for the Aurors at the Ministry. Something they might have missed. She walked to the alley; it was daylight so she had to be careful not to be seen by anybody. She walked around trying to see the unseen but failed, Harry had already cleaned the place of any evidence. She wondered just for a fleeting moment how he might be doing after the bite. If not treated properly that werewolf bite would be deathly to anybody not just a vampire. The poison spreads till it reaches the heart and then poff you are gone. She found herself hoping that he'd be alright. After all these concerning thoughts she left the alley and started to walk home.

Ron POV

Luckily for Harry, Ron was looking at the alleys footage right when she stepped in. He took the phone and dialed Harry's number as fast as he could. Harry picked up "You will not believe who I am looking at right now" a silence at the other side of the line and then "Is it her? Where is she? Tell me!" wow he was really losing his mind, Ron thought "She is at the alley" and he hanged. "Talk to you later then, I guess…" said Ron talking to himself.

Harry POV

As soon as he hang up the phone with Ron he appeared himself very close to the alley so he would not startle her and waited till she left the place to follow. He followed her thought Vandon Street trying not to be too obvious. He had the feeling she was already aware that she was being followed. She kept walking through Buckingham Gate and took a turn on Spenser Street she was walking back her steps, he was positive she knew. But he was determined to get to her and talk, so he started walking a bit faster blowing his cover at once. She started to walk faster too but not too fast. It felt as if she was curious or maybe wanted to get caught.

Katherine POV

Of course she knew he was following her, she saw the camera the very moment she entered the alley. She had a plan, what if she used Harry to her advantage? He could protect her from Klaus. If he defeated the Dark Lord he could offer her protection for sure. She just had to play him as she did with all men in her life. So when he started to walk faster she gave in, she pretended to trip and broke her stiletto when she fell to the ground. And there he was Harry Potter to save the day one more time.

"You!" he said trying to sound casual, he seemed startled to have found me "Are you ok?" he helped me stand.

"I am thank you!" I said politely. "We haven't met have we? Not officially I mean" I tried to sound as naïve and innocent as I could.

"No we haven't, but you saved my life. My name is Harry, nice to meet you" he was being as charming as he could.

"Well I think we both saved each other that day so we are even. My name is Katherine, but you already know that." She had told him her name when the Death Eater held her hostage.

"Yeah well but we never were properly introduced." He twisted a bit, the pain on his shoulder was getting worse.

"You look very pale, should I take you to the hospital again? That shoulder does not look good at all let me tell you" he was wearing a t-shirt but she could see a black and grayish color where the wound was.

"No, no way I've just found you, I am not going to lose you again" but the truth was he was feeling very sick, so right when he opened his mouth again to invite her to have a coffee, he threw up in front of the girl of his dreams, perfect.

"Oh no, no way" he just vomited in front of me, yuck. "Are you ok?" and immediately he fell to the ground and fainted. "Awesome"

I held him the best I could one more time and took him to my flat, I tried to wake him up a few times but it was useless, he was KO. I knew I had some of Klaus' blood in my freezer just in case I needed it, but I was not about to give that up knowing that Klaus' minions were after me. I felt him move in my couch just enough to throw up again, on my favorite carpet! I was starting to regret bringing him to my house. I took the rubbish bin and left it close to him; I sat on the sofa and put a cold cloth over his forehead.

In that very moment Harry opened his eyes and stared right at her. It was the most intense gaze she had ever seen. "I'm sorry I am making a mess of your house." He said in a very weak voice "Shh don't you worry rest. I am going to make you something to make you feel better"

She felt so concern after seeing him in this state, it was all her fault. And for the first time in years she felt remorse and fear. Remorse, because it was her fault that he was bit and fear, because she was about to give him her cure, and still did not know why.

She went to the kitchen and started boiling water. She was going to make him a blood soup. She might be going crazy enough to give him her cure but not as much as to let him know she was a vampire. So she added some salt, pepper and oil to the water, she had no food in her apartment, she did not cook. The salt and the pepper were for the tequila and the oil was a present from an Italian friend of her. The concoction did not taste good in the end but it was meant to cure. She poured some in a bowl and went to the living room to sit in the sofa with him. She helped him incorporate and started blowing the soup to make it cold. He was barely awake, she approached the spoon to him and he took a sip. Sip after sip he seemed to be recovering some color from his cheeks although she could not tell, he normally was very pale.

Harry POV

He did not know what was happening or why but Katherine was feeding him soup and he was certainly starting to feel better. He felt very weak and dizzy but he was starting to feel his stomach sit after the soup. After he ate the soup she held him to what seemed to be her bedroom and laid him on the bed. Then very carefully she took his shirt off and brought a first aid kit with her. In the first aid kit there were bandages and adhesive bandage among other things he did not recognize. She cleaned the wound on his shoulder with gauze and applied some sort of green ointment. Then she covered it with the bandages and left him rest.

Later….


	10. Chapter 10

He woke up disoriented, he did not remember where he was but he was certainly feeling better. The fever was gone. Suddenly all came back to him. Katherine, his shoulder, the soup and the cure. He tried to stand up but a voice startled him, she was sitting on an armchair right next to him. "Where do you think you are going?" asked her curious. "I wanted to find you" she looked at him like you look a puppy. "You are not strong enough, I made you more soup. Let me help you" she helped him stand and took him to the living room, over the table a steaming soup plate was waiting to be devoured. He sat on the sofa and she sat right next to him. "I have so many questions" he said still confused. "Not yet, drink" said Katherine ending the conversation.

Katherine POV

He was definitely feeling better and his cheeks flushed when she got a bit closer. A good sign, he had been out on and off since she brought him to her apartment but it was the first time he had strength to ask anything. 'Feeling any better?'

'Much better thanks' He did not know what the soup was, it tasted like iron but it was making him feel like himself again.

'Who are you and why are you helping me?' She thought she owed him at least an explanation. 'I've been running away from the man who did this to you all my life. I wish I could tell you more about it, but I am very private'

After he had finished the soup, the last dose of the cure, she said 'I think I should take you back to the hospital, your friends must be worried.'

'Wait, no. You knew the man who bit me was a hybrid.'

'Yes.'

'And I know you are trying to hide it but that bracelet you are wearing is clearly a daylight one.'

 _How did he know all that?_ 'You are a vampire, aren't you?'

'I am but please, you cannot tell anyone. You have no idea how many people would love to see me dead.'

'How old are you Katherine?'

'Has nobody ever told you that asking a girl her age is bad-mannered?'

'No can do, I am an orphan, no education at all'

That commentary made her laugh; of course she knew he was an orphan. Voldemort had killed his parents. So she decided to answer 'I was born in 1473'

'Jeez you are old'

She elbowed him for that comment, making him jump due to his shoulder's pain. 'Sorry, sometimes I am too strong'

'How did you end up in London?'

'I was escaping'

She did not understand why but she was decided to open her heart to him. He seemed so pure hearted. She felt somehow safe with him. To be completely honest the thought scared her.

'Look I think you need to go back'

He was not sure of letting her go, but she had helped him so much he felt guilty. 'OK, I'll go back to the hospital'

She let a relieved grasp escape her mouth.

'May I have your number?'

'What?'

'Your telephone number, you have one?'

'Yeah but, why would you want it?'

'I would really like to invite you to dinner, to thank you for saving me'

'Mmm, that is really sweet of you, but I don't think so.'

Shit! She just denied him, her number! Ok well he had nothing else to do there. He tried. She said no.

'Well sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, I'll just go'

'You sure you don't need help?'

'Absolutely, I am fine now'

'Ok, have a good life Harry Potter.'

'Wait a minute, I've never told you my name'

'The woman at the hospital screamed it when she saw you bleeding'

'Oh, you are right. Sorry'

'No need to apologize'

Truth was, he did not want to leave. He wanted to stay and kiss her hard. He packed all the courage he was capable of and approached her.

'I think you are a coward'

'Where is this coming from? You don't even know me'

'You've been having dreams lately'

How the hell did he know that? Was she starting to go crazy or was she approaching him slowly? She was so close now she could hear his heart beat. And without even blinking she tried to kiss him. And he did not let it happen. Just like the dream they both had. Damn it he was so stupid. She was about to kiss him. And he disappeared from her house before she could do so.

Katherine POV

A few weeks had passed since the last time she saw Harry Potter and tried to kiss him. That afternoon she was walking by the Leaky Cauldron when she saw him. She was determined to make him hers now that he had rejected her so rudely. And to be completely fair, he could come in handy as a bodyguard. If he loved her, she could use him. She walked in as if she had not seen him and asked for a butter beer. She sat in a corner, in one of the furthest tables from where he was. But even though they were far away he noticed her right away. It was as if their electric field was meant to find each other. He excused himself briefly to his friends and without asking sat on the chair next to hers.


	11. Chapter 11

He excused himself briefly to his friends and without asking sat on the chair next to hers.

'May I?'

'Your butt is already sitting on my chair, so yeah, sure.'

She tried to look annoyed, but she only managed cute.

'Cool, what brings you here?'

'I was in the neighborhood, decided to drop by'

'Sure, are you expecting someone?'

'Not really, just wanted a beer after a long day.'

'I find it weird'

'What?'

'The fact that you are still here in London'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I've been investigating you Katherine; you have what you came for. Why are you still here?'

'Well maybe…I've not found what I was looking for...'

She was approaching him again, and he was not about to let that happen. Even though he desired her lips and body, he knew he could not trust Katherine Pierce.

'You do know my best friend Hermione is dating Damon Salvatore, do you?'

'Wait, what?'

'Yeah'

Shit so he knew her, better than anyone already probably.

'I take by your face that you know him huh?'

'All too well.'

And she meant it.

She was getting ready to go, she had not even finished her beer. Her plan was dismantled now that he knew who she was. Damon had for sure told him everything. She had to leave town again. But before she could leave, a man entered the bar, unnoticed. Katherine was so nervous she did not even see him. Klaus approached them without hesitation and when she finally saw him it was too late to escape. Harry turned around as if summoned by some strange force and he saw him. This fit blonde man was staring right at them, and Katherine was starting to tremble.

'Katerina Petrova, I finally find you'

Harry had heard a lot of stories about Klaus, and from a very reliable source he knew he wanted Katherine dead. But as much as she deserved it, he was not about to let her die. Klaus headed towards her, he did not hesitate a bit. She was so shocked she could not move. He grabbed her by the neck and he stabbed her with a wooden stake. She grasped as if trying to get some air, and fell on the ground with a big thud. He had not killed her but, he hurt her bad. Harry attacked the man. He could not think straight Katherine was bleeding a lot. He was acting crazy but he had to save her. He grabbed her arm and took her out of the bar. Then he took all the people out and trapped Klaus inside. He had learnt that kind of magic from Dumbledore, and it was strong. He told everybody lo leave the place and called Ron to secure the Leaky Cauldron. Then without loosing any time he took Katherine to Hermione at the hospital. She was having a break and Damon was there with her.

'Oh well, look who is here' He said

'Hermione she needs help'

'You should let her die; she's never done anything good for anybody.'

'Never'

'There goes another poor soul, captivated by the Katherine charm. It will wear off Harry, and when it does, it will hurt.'

Hermione touched his shoulder as a sign to stop. He looked at her and said no more.

'Can you get her on the bed?'

'Of course babe'

Damon carried her to the closest bed and Hermione started to heal her. Harry followed the process very close to her. He was really worried. But deep down he knew Hermione would do anything to save her. And just like he expected Katherine was out of danger in a few hours and resting like a baby.

'Thank you Hermione'

'My pleasure'

She left them together.

He approached her bed, sleeping she looked like and angel, she was so beautiful. He touched her cheek and she opened her eyes.

'How are you feeling?' he asked her.

'Much better now, thank you.'

'That one was close huh?'

'If it wasn't for you I would be dead, thank you.'

'You would have done the same'

'Would I?'

He looked at her puzzled.

'You already did. You saved me. I know the cure you gave me was meant for yourself.'

She looked down, it had been a weak moment, it would not happen again. Now was the right time to make him hers. She was sure he was already falling for her. So she approached him and kissed him. This time he did not escape and kissed her back. She did not want to admit it but that kiss had awakened in her, feelings she had long ago forgotten. When they finally separated he smiled. She did the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry POV

'You have no idea how long I'd waited for that kiss.'

They both laughed at the commentary. He said goodbye and left her in the room to rest. Not without kissing her before leaving on more time. His heart was racing when he closed the door behind him and Hermione could clearly tell.

'So, how is she?'

'Much better, look I got to go now. Can you let me know when she wakes up again?'

'Sure, where are you going?'

'To the ministry, I have to check if Ron alarmed everybody about Klaus'

'He did, it is all over the news.'

'Great, I need to go anyway. I think they might be able to take a picture of my memories to spread his face around the city and offer a reward if somebody sees him.'

'Do you know what he wanted from Katherine?'

'No idea.'

'I might know something' said Damon approaching them.

Harry looked at him.

'Go on then'

'He wants the cure, and also to kill her'

'The cure?'

'For vampirism'

'Does that exist?'

'Indeed, she stole it from us.'

'Why does he want to kill her?'

'Something she did back at the time, I have no idea. She has always been very private.'

'Ok. I'll have to act quickly then'

'If I were you Harry, I would stay away from her. But I know you won't so, good luck my friend.'

'Thank you.'

And he left leaving Damon and Hermione to take care of her. Something inside was telling him exactly what Damon said. Stay away from her. But his heart was telling him the opposite.

He got to meet Ron at the ministry, of course the spell he had casted over the Leaky Cauldron faded and Klaus was out. At the Department of Mysteries they were able to make a portrait of Klaus and they sent it everywhere to hang and publish. The attack was on the news and the newspaper like Hermione had said. The whole Magic community of the United Kingdom was on edge. Klaus was said to be dangerous and to attack anyone if he was hungry enough. Harry spread the rumor and being who he was, it spread like the Black Death around London. Anybody who saw him was demanded to report immediately to the Auror department. Vervain was brought from different countries and the Ministry was ready in a few days.

Katherine POV

Harry was so busy trying to find Klaus to make her safe once and for all that she was starting to feel lonely. The only visits she got were from Hermione, most of the time followed by Damon. That girl was smart and she could see why Damon fancied her. The way he looked at her, she had never seen him like that before. This time she came in alone.

'Harry is moving hell and earth to find Klaus. I just hope you are worth all the craziness you are causing.'

'Don't let Damon get in your head, I am not as bad as he makes you think'

Wrong, she was bad. At least she had been with Damon. But she had to work hard to earn her trust; she was after all Harry's best friend. She had to be smarter than her.

'How are you feeling?' The doctor in her spoke again leaving all personal affairs back.

'I am perfect, I wish to leave. I just want to see him first.'

'I'll call him, see if he can manage.'

Hermione called Harry. He was very busy but still wanted to see Katherine before she left the hospital. In just a few minutes he was there to see her. He approached carefully as if she was made out of crystal. He touched her face gently.

'Hi, how are you feeling?'

'Much better, thank you.' She did not move while he caressed her cheek.

'Will I see you again?'

'I hope so handsome. Dinner tonight?'

'Sure, I'll pick you up at 7.'

'Perfect'

And she left, giving him a passionate kiss before doing so. Her heels tapping on the hospital floor while she went away.

'Wow' Said Hermione

'What?'

'Nothing. I just…Nothing.'

She laughed hard, she was happy to see his best friend happy. He had this 'in love' face looking at her leave.

'Well…anything sexy to wear tonight?'

'Not really. What should I wear?'

'Not that'


	13. Chapter 13

'Well…anything sexy to wear tonight?'

'Not really. What should I wear?'

'Not that'

He was wearing a pair of old ragged jeans and a Weasley jumper. He looked kind of cute, but Katherine Pierce was not a kind of cute guy girl. She loved sexy and sophisticated; Hermione knew what kind of girl she was. Damon had told her all about it. She was scared that she would hurt Harry, but on the other hand he knew how to take care of himself and she would hate to rain on his parade. He seemed so happy.

'Meet me at home and we will find something.'

'Great, thanks Hermione I owe you.'

'Glad to help'

And he left to work immediately. He had never been good with the woman thing. The last girl he had dated broke his heart and that was a long time ago. About 10 years ago. It took him time to heal that wound. She did not want this woman to reopen it again. But she guessed that talking about love you have to take a leap of faith. She did with Damon. And it worked out just about right.

She started picturing looks that would fit Harry in her mind. Damon was his same size so maybe they could work something out with his clothing. She got home and started taking shirts and trousers from Damon's drawers.

He approached from behind startling her when he said.

'What are you doing?'

'Oh jeez Damon, you scared me. I was looking for an outfit harry could wear tonight'

'Tonight?'

'Yeah, he has a date with Katherine'

You could see in his face how little he liked her.

'She is going to break his heart. You know that right?'

'Don't say that. Maybe she's changed'

'Sure.'

Hermione looked at him lovingly, and kissed him.

'The past is in the past baby, we don't know her now.'

'If you trust her I will.'

'Thank you. Harry deserves to be happy again.'

Sighting, he opened his wardrobe and took out a pair of trousers and a shirt and left them on the armchair next to her.

'She will love those'

She looked at him, grabbed him by his shirt passionately and threw him on the bed…

Katherine POV

She had to find something to wear for the dinner date with Harry. Something classy but sexy at the same time. Something he would like to rip off of her but something that screamed I could be the mother of your babies at the same time. She needed to go shopping. She took a taxi to her favorite street in London to get anything, Oxford Street of course. She walked around every shop she could find until she found the right dress. It was black and all around the cleavage it was embroidered and transparent. It screamed sexy but at the same time being covered by embroidery fabric it looked classy. It hugged her body in all the right places. Her long legs looked amazing with a pair of animal print stilettos. She bought the dress and got out of the store. She went home to get ready; she was running a bit late with all the shopping fun.

It was six when she got home so she started to shower. She got out of the shower, her hair cascading down her back. She wrapped herself in a towel and went to the kitchen to get some blood to drink, while she dried her hair. She was so 'excited' about dinner she had forgotten to eat, which was weird for her. _'Excited'? What the heck was she excited about? It was all a trick, no more than survival_ , she thought. But still something inside of her wanted to have dinner with Harry out of pure pleasure. After those disturbing thoughts she got ready and at 7:00 on the dot, the door rang.

Harry POV

He knocked on Hermione's door. Damon rushed getting dressed and went down the stairs to open.

'Hi'

'Hi Harry, come in. Hermione is upstairs. She will be down in just a sec.'

'Thank you'

Damon offered him a drink while he was sitting waiting for her. He was so nervous he accepted Damon's offering. A bourbon would do him good.

'Here'

'Thanks man'

'Nervous much?'

'Don't get me started'

He raised his glass and the ice trembled inside just like his hand.

'Jeez, you really are into her huh?'

Hermione was coming down the stairs

'Hey Harry sorry'

'Did you find something?'

'Damon did in fact. Look.'

She showed him the outfit Damon had put together for him and tried it on. It fit him like a glove so he decided it was perfect. He thanked his friends for the help and feeling a little tipsy he went home to get ready. He showered and dried his hair. Put on some cologne and at 7:00 he was at her door. _Was it too early to ring at seven o'clock? Will she think he was desperate?_ Too late he had ringed already. He heard her stilettos on the floor before she opened the door. When he saw her, he was mind blown. He already thought Katherine was a beautiful woman but today she looked even hotter than normal.


	14. Chapter 14

Katherine POV

She opened the door and found a very nervous Harry at the other side. She could feel he was nervous but he looked sleek and sexy too. She approached him to kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back. He was starting to feel more relaxed now.

'You are very punctual.'

'Yeah sorry, I had nothing to do so I thought being early would be appreciated'

'Sure, as you can see I am ready too.'

'Great, shall we go then?'

She took his arm and they left. Harry appeared them at a restaurant called Chotto Matte in Soho. It was a muggle restaurant but he thought she would enjoy it. The food was delicious there. He had a reservation made for two and they sat them in the most beautiful table there was.

'Have you ever been here?'

'No, I don't do the restaurant thing very often. I like my food to go. But it is lovely here'

They talked through the evening and when the restaurant was about to close they had to go. Katherine offered to continue the date at her house, but Harry's was closer. She took Harry's hand and they appeared themselves at his apartment. Today it was not messy. He knew there was a slight possibility that they would end up the date at someone's house so he cleaned before leaving. Classic Harry. He offered her red wine and while he went to the kitchen to get it, she made herself comfortable on the sofa. She was starting to feel a bit tipsy. Harry opened the wine and offered her a glass. Then they cheered to themselves. After that last glass the night was kind of a blur of bodies entwined and crazy sex. Probably the best sex they had ever had. But of course Katherine was not about to admit that. They did it on the sofa, the kitchen, the floor and finally the bed. He held her so tightly against the kitchen table she thought she was going to faint. He felt so sure of himself while having her she could not help but fall a bit for him. He knew what he was doing and made her reach the ecstasies at least six times that night _. It might not be so bad to pretend to be his girlfriend after all. Sex was really good._ His body was sculpted from all those years fighting in the Auror department. Finally and after hours of amazing sex they fell asleep.

Harry POV

He woke up at nine in the morning. The light entered the room touching his skin. All of a sudden he remembered last night and Katherine, who was lying next to him. He gave her a sweet kiss on the shoulder. He allowed himself a few minutes admiring her beauty. Yesterday was amazing. He felt some sort of warmth inside his chest he did not want to recognize. The last time he felt that, it broke his heart. But he already was in too deep to escape it. She moved next to him and opened her eyes. He would love waking up to that every morning for the rest of his life. She smiled and kissed his lips.

'Morning sunshine' she said playful

She was being sexy and she knew it. She wanted another round of amazing morning sex.

'Are you in for more?'

She nodded with a crooked smile.

'Jeez woman you are going to drain me'

She jumped on top of him and started to move her hips as an invitation for him. He was ready for the action the moment she landed on him _. God knows he desired that woman._ So he got inside her and made her his for a few hours. There was no better way to wake up.

Katherine POV

She could feel him looking at her, she had been awake for a while listening to his deep breathing. Something inside her was telling her to escape. But for some crazy reason she wanted to stay and see his beautiful green eyes again. When she finally decided to let him know she was awake, he kissed her shoulder and something inside of her melted. She opened her eyes and looked into his. He was so handsome and somewhat cute. She wanted him inside her again so she sat on his hips and started to move tauntingly. In a matter of seconds he gave her want she wanted.

She did not expect him to be so hard that fast but when he got inside her, she moaned. He felt so good. She held him by the shoulders and started moving to the rhythm he was playing. He was slow but steady and every time he got inside her she thought she was going to faint. It was too good to be true. He was too good for her.

After a few hours he had to leave for work so she got dressed and said goodbye. Not before having quick sex on the kitchen counter. He kissed her passionately before leaving.

'See you at 7?' he asked her with a cute smile

'Where?'

'My house?'

'Perfect'

They said goodbye and she went up to her house, she needed to change. She already had a shared shower with Harry an hour ago. It was crazy how much she liked him. She had never felt like this before. But it was all a game. She needed protection.


	15. Chapter 15

…

Six months had passed and Harry and Katherine were officially dating. They had a dinner date with Damon and Hermione. Katherine had moved a big part of her belongings to Harry's flat and they were getting ready for the date.

'Which one do you think babe?' She asked him holding two beautiful dresses towards him.

'Red one? It looks good on you.'

'Perfect!'

The thing is, she had gotten used to Harry. It was so easy to share her days with him. He listened to her stories and no matter how many times she told the same one, he would laugh as if he had heard it for the first time. He was attentive, loving, he took care of her. It felt like he was her best friend but at the same time the passion they shared was incredible. While she was getting undressed to put on the dress, he was kissing her shoulder and as it always did, it led to crazy sex on the couch.

'Enough Romeo, I need to get dressed not undressed. We are going to be so late'

And they were late, but it had been worth it. Every minute of it. Hermione and Damon were already waiting inside. They had opened a bottle of wine. To be fair they were 45 minutes late. They were already feeling a bit tipsy. But tipsy Hermione was fun to talk to. She had learnt to love her and even Damon was starting to feel like good company when they had this dinner dates. What was happening to Katherine Pierce? She did not know it, but it felt good to hang on to people like that. She felt, after 500 years running, home for the first time.

'Sex-late again huh?' Damon said with a devilish smile.

'What? Is that a new thing? Sex-late?'

'Hey don't blame me, you created it.' Damon said rising his hands.

Katherine looked down pretending to be ashamed and stuck her tongue out to him

'I told you babe, from now on we have to start coming to dates with this two at least half an hour later.'

Hermione laughed. 'It is ok.'

They had dinner and talked for hours, just when they were about to leave Katherine's phone rang. She excused herself and went outside where nobody would hear her.

'Robert, hi.'

'Are you done playing with your boy toy?'

He sounded kind of jealeous. He probably was, he had been in love with Katherine for ages.

'Baby you know it is just a way to protect myself, you are and will always be my favorite boy'

'Someone is been asking about you.'

'Who?'

'I don't know yet, but if I were you I would go away'

'What is the point of "dating" Harry Potter if I have to escape at the first threat? He will protect me. He thinks I love him. He loves me.

'Well, do what you want, but be careful.'

'I will, relax Robert.'

She hang up the phone and wandered if she was in real danger. She decided that the best idea was to stay home and very close to Harry for a few days till she knew who was after her this time. She walked back inside the restaurant to find everybody ready to leave.

'Sorry, wrong number.'

Damon looked at her suspicious. She had been out for a few minutes. If it had been a wrong number she would have been back inside faster. He was not about to tell anyone but he decided he had to pay more attention to her.

Harry kissed her sweetly. They said goodbye and appeared at home.

A few days went by with no sign of a threat and she felt safe enough to go out for a walk while Harry was working.


	16. Chapter 16

She decided to head for Carnaby Street, it was beautiful that time of the year. Soon she started to feel she was being followed. She walked faster trying not to look scared. She took out her phone and called Harry.

'Babe?'

'Yes? Is everything ok?'

'No, I think someone is following me.'

'Where are you?'

'Carnaby Street'

'I´ll be right there.'

She kept walking, trying not to stop. She knew she was being watched and followed but she could not see who was doing it. She got into "The Body Shop" hopefully they would not attack her in a shop full of people. She was wrong. Two bulky men entered the room, they were dressed in black wearing hoods and masks. She remembered then, Death Eaters. Of all people who would love to see her dead, it was his boyfriend's enemies who would attack her. What the heck was going on? She thought she was safer around Harry, turns out it would get her in trouble just as much as being herself. What was the point then? They started breaking things with spells she had never heard or seen before. The girl in the counter screamed and they killed her just like that.

'We are looking for Katherine Pierce. We know you are here. Turn yourself in or everybody will die.'

Little did they know she had just called Harry and he would appear any minute now. She stood up and showed herself. They pointed at her with their wands.

'Are you the woman who is dating Potter?'

'Not really.'

They looked shocked.

'I mean, I am just dating him to protect myself, I do not love him at all. He is just a bargain. I would trade him for you in a heartbeat.'

'So you are not his girlfriend?'

'Oh no, he thinks I am.'

'So he loves you?'

'Apparently.'

'He would do anything to save you.'

'I know where you are getting there. Look let's make a deal, I promise to help you if you give me your protection. Interested yet?'

'What kind of protection?'

'Just allow me to live around you; you look like the kind of people nobody messes with.'

She said approaching the guy who seemed to be the leader. She was working her magic and they did not seem to notice.

'Ok, but we want you to trick Harry into coming here to save you.'

'He is on his way.'

Right then he entered the shop. The Death Eater was still pointing his wand at her.

'Put that wand down Dolohov'

The guy looked at Harry and laughed. He used the cruciatus curse on her. Katherine fell to the ground screaming in pain. Harry threw himself towards the Death Eater. They struggled. Another one pointed at Katherine again.

'If you want her to live, you will have to come with us.'

Harry seemed to value the situation.

'Avada….'

'Fine, fine…I'll go with you.'

The Death Eaters took both of them and disappeared from the scene. Once they got to their lair they gave Harry a potion so he would be calm like a kitten and they hang him from the ceiling with a few chains. Katherine was free as she had fulfilled her side of the bargain. She had not expected that cruciatus curse, and was really pissed.

Harry managed to wake up a few hours later. Dolohov had everything ready to torture him for all their families. Once he opened his eyes he realized he could not see. They had taken his glasses to make him feel even weaker. Dolohov entered the room where he hanged.

'Where is she? Where is Katherine?'

'Wow so it is true…you love her.'

He did not answer. Dolohov took a few artifacts and started driving them through Harry's chest. He screamed, although he had told himself not to. It was really painful. Katherine who was in the room next to his, heard him scream. Deep in her heart she felt really guilty, she felt his pain. The screams continued for hours. Sometimes there would be a few minute pauses due to Harry passing out. But they woke him up every time with a bucket of icy water. They were torturing him for the sake of seeing him in pain. They wanted to kill him as painfully as possible.

After four hours of intense torture Dolohov entered Katherine's room.

'He wants to see you'

Katherine looked at him.

'Tell him I cannot'

She did not want to see him in that state. He was there because of her. Every time she heard him scream she felt pain in her heart. He was dying, his screams sounded fainter and fainter every minute that went by.

'It is his dying wish, I will grant him that. If only he knew the woman he calls love sold him to the highest bidder.'

He pushed her out of her room and into Harry's. When she saw him, she felt like crying. He was bleeding all over his body. His face was red and purple from the punches. His lips did not look like lips anymore and she could barely see his beautiful green eyes. She approached him and took her jacket off, he was so cold. She wrapped her jacket around his body trying to make him warm but he moaned in pain from her touch.

'Are you ok?'

He asked her as sweet as he had always been with her. But his voice was broken. This time a tear fell down her cheek. She could not bear to see him like that. What was happening to her?

'I am fine, thanks to you. We have to get you out of here.'

He nodded slowly. She was determined to save him, she could not stand seeing him suffer like that. She started to pull from the chains in the ceiling and managed to free him. But the noise alarmed Dolohov who entered the room hysterical.

'Stop what you are doing bitch. We had a deal!'

Harry looked at her. He did not understand what the Death Eater had said. Dolohov who saw Harry's puzzled face through the blood in his face said.

'Oh, so you don't know?'

'You are here thanks to her. She sold you. She never loved you. She just wanted protection.'

The pain in Harry's face was no longer physical.

'Please tell me he is lying.'

He begged Katherine for the truth. Katherine's face was as white as a ghost's.

'I am sorry…I did not mean to…'

Harry looked defeated. He loved that woman with all his heart. He was going to take a step forward in the relationship. She betrayed him and now he was going to die for nothing. Katherine had tears in her eyes but he was not about to buy that trick. With the tiny bit of strength he had left he took Dolohov's moment of enjoyment to steal his wand and disappear the building where he was captive leaving Katherine behind. Heartbroken and feeling the pain hit his whole body, he fainted right in front of San Mungo's Hospital door.

…


	17. Chapter 17

…

He woke up a week later. He had been having weird dreams about Katherine and her treason. He could not believe he had been so stupid. His whole body still hurt and he could barely move. Hermione entered the room and hugged him. He was so in pain he could only grunt.

'I'm sorry Harry.'

'It is ok'

'How are you feeling?'

'I've certainly been better.'

She looked at him as if she was looking at a puppy. He hated that look. It made him feel weak.

'Katherine came to visit this morning'

Of course Hermione knew nothing.

'What? How dare she?'

'What? I don't understand…'

'She did this to me.'

'What?'

'Well not her exactly but she betrayed me. That's why I am here now.'

'You will have to explain a bit further Harry.'

Harry proceeded to tell her the whole story, or at least the part he knew about. Hermione's horrified face when he finished said it all. Right when he had finished the story Damon entered the room with flowers.

'Hey man, what happened to you?'

'Katherine happened.'

Damon turned his eyes in a told you so kind of look, but he knew by his own experience that, that look was not what Harry needed right now. He tapped his shoulder in understanding.

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'Yeah, it looks like you were right after all.'

'I never intended to be right.'

'I know.'

Katherine POV

Many weeks had passed and Harry would not want to know anything from her. She was really sad, she missed him. She was so sorry for what she had done. Katherine wrote a letter to him. That morning she approached the hospital and gave it to Hermione. She was very reluctant but agreed in the end.

'Please, just give it to him. I need him to read it. Tell him that it is the last thing he does for me. I am sorry.'

'You better be. You broke his heart, just when we all thought he was recovering from Andy.'

'Who is Andy?'

'Anna's mother.'

She went mute, she knew there had been another woman before her, but… never thought she had broken his heart so bad. She had to fix it.

Hermione disappeared through the hospital door again and went to Harry's room. He was still healing from his wounds.

'I have something for you.'

'What is it?'

'A letter.'

'From who?'

'Katherine.'

'Burn it, I don't want it.'

'She asked me tell you that even if it was the last thing you did for her, you had to read it.'

'Leave it there, I'll think about it.'

Something inside was nagging him to open it and read it. But there was a debate inside him. He guessed that for the time they had spent together he might as well read it and be done with it. The envelope was white. The seal closing it was red with a K in it. He tore the seal apart and took out the letter. A few papers appeared in his hands. He started reading.

'Dear Harry,

I should really start this letter by apologizing. I am so sorry. What I did to you has no name and I for sure do not deserve your forgiveness. But there are a few things you need to know. Let me start by thanking you. These past months with you have been, without a doubt, the happiest months of my life. I for once felt home and safe with you next to me. Talking was easy and for the first time I felt it was worth it to open up. I know you what might feel now. That everything was for nothing, but believe me when I say I would never go back from all I've felt. I have spent my whole time running, and old habits die hard at least for me. I have been so afraid of everything I was feeling, that at the first opportunity I had, I run. I know I do not deserve you. You are the best person I know. Kind hearted, loving, caring, you are a good friend and a good father. I know you might probably be the best boyfriend anyone can ask for. Before any of this happened I had a plan. I was so scared of Klaus I blinded myself and let fear rule my life. I did what I did out of fear. I know it is no excuse but still, I needed you to know it. I want to make a second point and tell you something my mind has been chewing on for a while. I came to London looking for something. Something I've been keeping for a while. The cure. I wanted to take it. I would have never thought of it until I met you. You know why? Because for once, the thought of outliving someone I love so much, hurt. I love you. I just did not know it until I saw you hanging in that cell. I guess I kind of knew before that, but I would not let myself feel it. Call me a coward. I probably am. I was scared. I needed you to know this. Even if it is the last thing I do. You have to know it. I love you with all my heart and I am so sorry I could not show it to you in time. You probably hate me now. I understand it. I would have gladly given my life for yours back in that cell. I am sorry that you are suffering now because of something I did. I will probably never forgive myself for it, even if you find it in your heart to love me again. I am leaving London in a week. You will never have to see me again. I am sorry things turned out the way they did. If you still want to hear the whole story I'll be in my apartment. I would really love to hear from you.

My most sincere apology,

I love you more than words can express,

Always yours,

Katherine Pierce.'

When Harry finished the letter tears fell down his cheeks. She loved him, so what? She should have shown it when it mattered. Now he just felt pain when thinking of her. He was clutching to the letter so tight his hands were red. He shook his head and tore the letter in a hundred of tiny pieces. She did not deserve anything from him. She lied to him. He did not care about the physical pain of his wounds; there were bigger pains than that. And he had endured them all.


	18. Chapter 18

…

Just a few days later Harry was released from the hospital. He still had bruises and cuts everywhere, but he looked much better. The color had returned to his cheeks and his bright eyes were green again. He went home, he was really tired. But when he opened the door the pain hit him again like a hundred knives. The house smelled like her, all her things were around and he could not help but release a few tears. He wanted to cry, to smash everything around him. He wondered what was wrong with him. Every woman who had dated him had left him. And he had suffered a great deal for it. The pain was unbearable now, he wondered if he should go to her apartment and settle the matter once and for all. He needed to see her. He wanted to look her in the eye and ask her why. And so he did. He took his car and drove all the way to her apartment. But when he stopped the car, he could not go down and face her. He decided to do something first. He needed all the strength she could give him. He appeared himself at Hogwarts, one of the advantages that had being him. He walked through the corridors; he had once called home, and reached the fat lady.

'Do you mind telling Anna I am here to see her?'

'Of course' she answered briefly.

She disappeared and a few minutes later the secret passage opened, a brown haired green eyed girl was coming trough. She seemed happy to see him.

'Dad! What are you doing here? You should be at the hospital.'

He smiled warmly at her.

'I came to see you.'

She hugged him with all she had and looked at him, his eyes watering. He was a very emotional man sometimes, especially with her.

'You need to rest. I was so worried.'

'I am fine.'

He said trying to finish the conversation about his wounds.

'How is school going?'

Anna was in her second year, and she had her mum's brain and skills when it came to studying. She was organized and passed all her tests.

'No changes since you asked me yesterday dad.'

He laughed. Truth is, he just needed to see her. She was always that peaceful spirit that made him feel at ease.

'Are you ok?' he looked kind of moody.

'Yes I just wanted to see you, it is being a while.'

'Do you want to go for a walk?'

'Sure, let's visit Hagrid.'

Katherine POV

She had been waiting for days, but he never came. She knew he had been released from the hospital. Maybe he just did not want to see her anymore. She could not blame him. She decided to go out and entertain herself. She was going to get the first cab she could get, when of the back of her eye, she saw his car was parked down the street. She was certain, it was his car. But he was not inside. Was he in danger again? She wondered. She should do something so she grabbed her phone and called Hermione.

'Is he with you?'

'No he is not Katherine but he doesn't want to see you.'

'Then why is his car parked just outside my apartment?'

'I don't know.'

'Well he is not in it and he did not come to see me, should we worry?'

'I don't know, did you sell him out again?'

Katherine went quiet, of course she deserved it but it hurt anyway.

'Would I be calling you if that was the case?'

'Who knows…'

'Hermione I am serious, he could be in danger as we speak.'

'I'll call him.'

She hung up the phone and Katherine waited next to the car. Minutes passed like hours until Hermione sent her a message. "He is fine, leave him alone." She had not even bothered calling back. If he was ok, then he would return to the car soon enough, so she decided to wait.

Harry POV

Harry left Hagrid's cabin in a much better spirit. They talked about those good old Hogwarts years. Anna loved to hear his dad talking about his years at Hogwarts and never minded listening to the same stories over and over again. She was lucky to have him as a parent. She did not know much about her mum, but she knew better than asking Harry. Every time she had brought up the topic Harry had tried to dodge it like a bludger, and he was good at it. At least she knew she was the product of pure love, at least from her father to her mother.

They walked still laughing about Hagrid's terrible cooking. He had tried to make a cake this time. Failing horribly, as always.

'I have to go now Annie.'

'So soon?'

'There is something I have to do. Something I've been avoiding for a while.'

'You are going to see her.'

Harry looked at her impressed by how intuitive she was.

'You don't need to tell me, it is written all over your face. I hope you find the answers you are looking for.'

'Thank you.'

Anna was an old spirit, he knew that much. He hugged her tightly.

'I love you.'

'I know. I love you too daddy.'

He looked into her eyes, and knew what he had to do.

He appeared himself inside his car. But someone unexpected was waiting inside for him. Katherine. She had dozed off after hours waiting for him. He took a minute before waking her up. She looked so beautiful sleeping in the back of his car, and he wondered how making a family with her would be like. He wanted to hear her side of the story more than ever now. He loved her, that was clear. Even after all she had done to him. He still loved her. He got out of the car and sat next to her in the back seat. She had been awake all that time wondering if he was going to say something. Finally he touched her arm and she "woke up".

'I'm sorry, I was waiting for you outside but it was cold so I decided to wait inside the car.'

'How did you know I was coming back?'

'Why would you park next to my house if you weren't?'

She had a point.

'You wanted me to hear you out, and I am here. Go ahead.'

She moved uncomfortable on her side of the car. She had been repeating the speech in her head many, many times but now that she had him in front of her…she did not know where to start.

'Harry…I…I don't know where to start…'

'Wow Katherine Pierce is speechless; this is not something you see often.' He was bitter, just as he intended to be.

'Please, this is difficult for me.'

'Oh is it?' he asked sarcastically.

'Look Harry I am sorry, I love you. I was scared.'

'Is that all you have to say?'

'Look, when I first saw you I knew who you were, I knew you would be a great way of looking for protection. But that was just at first. Then we started talking and dating and I don't know exactly when I went madly in love with you but…I am sorry I lied to you. At first I wanted to use you but once I met you, I just couldn't…And to be honest the other day at the shop, I never thought they would do what they did, I had it under control until you appeared and our feelings got in the middle. I had to lie to survive, you know me, that's what I do and you chose to love me any way, why are you backing out now?'

'You did not know what they would do?Really? You got to be kidding me. You know who I am, what I did to their families and friends. Were you expecting some sort of merci from them?'

'I told you, I was scared.'

'We are all scared Katherine, but it is the way we act in those moments that define who we are. This one in particular defined you just fine.'

She went quiet for a few moments; she did not know what to say. What she had done was inexcusable. Finally she spoke.

'I can only say I am sorry Harry. I was wrong.'

She took her jacket and opened the car door.

'Nothing I say will fix this, I am leaving tomorrow. I'll never bother you again.'

Harry said nothing as he watched her leave. He wanted to run after her, his heart ached. But his brain was telling him to drive away and never look back. He decided to call Hermione one last time.

'I need you.' He said at the end of the line, his voice sounded broken.

'Where are you?'

'My car, outside her apartment.'

It took her just a second to appear next to him with a beer in hand.

'I thought you might need it.'

He drank from it as if it was the last beer in the world.

'Better?'

'What should I do Hermione?'

'Did you speak to her?'

'Yes.'

'And?'

'She said she was scared, she said she did not know she loved me until she saw me hurt.'

'Lovely, maybe she likes S&M.'

'Hermione…'

'Look harry, I think you should follow your heart.'

'My heart is telling me to jump.'

'Then jump.'

'What if…'

'Look Harry, life is about making mistakes. I am your friend and as a friend I should encourage you to go back home and stop thinking about her. But you know what? Nobody is learnt anything from hiding their heads underwater until the storm has passed. We learn as we go, and if she has to be your next mistake you will learn from it. But I think I rather know, than live my whole life wondering what would have happened if I took the chance. She might break your heart again but you know what? You are already heartbroken now. You have nothing to lose. And the best part is, you will heal, sooner or later.'

He said nothing at all, but opened the car door and run towards her apartment door. He went upstairs running and when he got to her flat she was opening the door with tears in her eyes.

'One last chance, it is all I am offering. Betray me again and I swear Klaus will not be the only one hunting you for life.'

She threw everything she was holding in her hands and jumped to his lips, they kissed. Longing each other, they drank from one another and when they looked into each other's eyes they knew. They would never spend a moment apart in their whole lives.

The End


End file.
